Harry Potter Meets AIM
by Miss MalfoyXx
Summary: The title says it all...The Harry Potter characters go on AIM..and do some funny stuffxD Its rated T but has LOTS of curses xD
1. Chapter 1

Hello person or people reading this! Its sorta weird that your looking at our fanfiction out of the billion Harry Potter ones out there. We gurantee 100 that you will piss yourself from cracking up so hard(we almost did...well Olive did actually xD). But Dumbledore..is sorta noobish. So sometimes, he'll talk like a complete noob and sometimes he'll talk all normal, so don't think any of us are noob by making him talk noob. Also, there is ALOT and I repeat ALOT of cursing glares at Sirius. Sirius uses the f-word in every sentence practiclly so please don't read this fanfiction and then flame on us for cursing to much, because we warned you and we'll warn you again. THE CURSING IS HIGH!!!!! Thank you, and enjoy. My screenames are butt3rflyk1ss0x and FuturexxDelight..also MrsMalfoy760. Selene's is MoOnAnGeLx0x...so if you want to contact us, you can from there

Olive and Selene

**Chapter 1**

TheChosenOne: yoooo)

PurebloodPrince: Who the fucks this?

TheChosenOne: Ur loverrrrrrrrr 3

PurebloodPrince: Olive??

TheChosenOne: Yeah..yeah, lets go with that

PurebloodPrince: Whys your screename 'The Chosen One'?

TheChosenOne: Uh...I can think of many reasons, but I'd rather not say them...

PurebloodPrince: Alright...well can I ask you a question?

TheChosenOne: Depends..what kind of question?

PurebloodPrince: A question only Olive would know.

TheChosenOne: Er...okay

PurebloodPrince: Okay...what kind of condom do I prefer?

TheChosenOne: What the fuck?

PurebloodPrince: Oh right...I don't use them.

PurebloodPrince: Marco

TheChosenOne: Polo

PurebloodPrince: Okay, it's you)

TheChosenOne: Okay ..

PurebloodPrince:Hey, I am going to put you in a chatroom with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, hold on..okay?

TheChosenOne:Um...

PurebloodPrince: Wait..hold on 5 minutes, brb

TheChosenOne: Okay

TheChosenOne**: I love you**

PurebloodPrince: I love you too)

_PurebloodPrince Went Away_

TheChosenOne: Wow...dream come true

Auto Response From PurebloodPrince: I'm away..deal with it...

_You have been invited to Chatroom Number 203959844203490 _

_TheChosenOne has entered room. _

_PurebloodPrince has entered room. _

_alaskancrabbe has entered room. _

_goyleboyle has entered room. _

_PansyFlowerx3 has entered room._

goyleboyle: yo my fo

PansyFlowerx3: Goyle, please stop talking like your a gangster o-O

goyleboyle: but i am a gansta yo

PurebloodPrince: Wtf, goyle?

goyleboyle: sry

alaskancrabbe: hey whos thechosenone?

PurebloodPrince: Olive

PansyFlowerx3: But I thought "The Chosen One" was Potter?

alaskancrabbe: yea i thought so too boss

PurebloodPrince: Oh, right...Olive, if this is you, what's Potter's s/n?

TheChosenOne: Um...I think his is 'GayBoyfriend101'

PurebloodPrince: Oh...Potter's gay?

TheChosenOne: Yeah

PansyFlowerx3: is suspicious Did you ask her...?

PurebloodPrince: Yeah, I did. She said Polo.

PansyFlowerx3: Oh, okay. In that case, welcome, Olive!

goyleboyle: yo

alaskancrabbe: what?

goyleboyle: nuttin i jus said yo cant a fella get a yella in this hollaback town?

PurebloodPrince: Goyle, three words: What.The.Fuck?

goyleboyle: dude can i borrow ur papas pimp cane for a lil bit?

PurebloodPrince: No...

TheChosenOne: GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PansyFlowerx3: What?

TheChosenOne: Scientific tests have proved that using the pill is safer than using a condom!!!!!

PansyFlowerx3: And I'm pretty sure you know from your own experiences too...

TheChosenOne: grins

alaskancrabbe: im bored. lets invite more peepz...hey whos 'SlytherinxPride'? they just popped onto my buddy list

TheChosenOne: Um...

goyleboyle: i dunno home brotha lets bring em in damn straighttttttttt

alaskancrabbe: goyle stop it

goyleboyle: make me

PurebloodPrince: Goyle, stop it

goyleboyle: ok

alaskancrabbe: wtf...?

_SlytherinxPride has entered room._

SlytherinxPride: Hey, everyone! )

PansyFlowerx3: Who's this?

alaskancrabbe: yea whos this?

goyleboyle: yha who dis???????

PurebloodPrince: Goyle...

SlytherinxPride: rolls eyes I would think you'd know who I was by now. And let's try to keep the language rated PG, Malfoy.

PansyFlowerx3: ...?

goyleboyle: wtf wht is this shit??????????????????

alaskancrabbe: stalker! runs and hides

SlytherinxPride: gives Crabbe nachos to hide with Why are you all hiding and scared?? Yeah, this is a new s/n, but I thought you would know...

PurebloodPrince: Marco

SlytherinxPride: POLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PurebloodPrince: Olive?

SlytherinxPride: claps Someone got it! You deserve an A++++ )

PansyFlowerx3: If you're Olive...

TheChosenOne: Then who the hell am I?

PurebloodPrince: What the fuck? It IS Potter!

TheChosenOne: Yeah...about that...I thought you said you loved me!!!

PurebloodPrince: That's when I thought you were Olive, you sick gay bastard!

TheChosenOne: sniffs hurtfully I'm sorry...

SlytherinxPride: Malfoy, how dumb are you? You thought Harry was ME?

PurebloodPrince: But...but...he said polo!!!

SlytherinxPride: God, you people are sad...

PansyFlowerx3: Potter, we're going to kill you in your sleep.

TheChosenOne: OO

SlytherinxPride: Aw, that's mean.

goyleboyle: slit yo throat wide open yo

alaskancrabbe: for once i agree with goyle...slit potters throat!

TheChosenOne: Why do you want to slit my throat open anyways? O:-)

goyleboyle: OO fuck yoself potter

PansyFlowerx3: Your pointless...but we're gonna do it anyways!

PurebloodPrince: Get out Potter

SlytherinxPride: Um..Malfoy, I don't think he's going to get out...

TheChosenOne: Yeah you can't get me out by force either, you can't get kicked out of the chatroom;-)nudge

alaskancrabbe: hes right tho boss. you cant get out of a chatroom by force, but i g2g, bye

goyleboyle: Fo sho

PurebloodPrince: grunts

PansyFlower: Well, how about if Malfoy makes another chatroom, and no one can invite Potter into it. Anyways..I got to go, I'll talk to MOST of you later.

PurebloodPrince: I guess we can make another one. And bye guys.

_PurebloodPrince has left the room _

_PansyFlower has left the room _

_alaskancrabbe has left the room _

_goyleboyle has left the room_

SlytherinxPride: Bye Harry...

_SlytherinxPride has left the room _

_TheChosenOne has left the room _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_You have been invited to Chatroom Number 309375948474832 _

_SlytherinxPride has entered room _

_PurebloodPrince has entered room _

_goyleboyle has entered room _

_PastaManXx has entered room _

_I.need.braces.101 has entered room _

_ItsMugglebornBitchhh has entered room _

_Freckles94 has entered room _

_GreasyHair35 has entered room _

_dUmBl3d0R3 has entered room _

_TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes has entered room _

_RLupin has entered room _

_PimpDawgehh has entered room _

_LooneyLovegoodx3 has entered room _

_ZomgItsCho has entered room_

PurebloodPrince: -smirks- Is it okay I invited some people?

SlytherinxPride: Yeah..I invited some peeps

goyleboyle: I gotz a new pimp ass s/n add it whores- W0AHH itz G0YLE

_goyleboyle has left the room _

_W0AHH itz G0YLE has entered the room_

dUmBl3d0R3: 3ll0 k1dd1ez )))))))))))))))))

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Fuckerssssssssssssssssss

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: I am gonna kill you all!!!! Avada kadavra!!!!!

RLupin: --', Yeah...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Dumbledore you bitch! Comment me back on myspace!!

dUmBl3d0R3: 1 n33d t1m3 v0lD3h, g1v3 m3 t1m3 b1tCh

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: --', I'll kill choo all one day..mwahahahahaha

GreasyHair35: Hello Dark Lord...I mean, yo

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Hello Severus. Did you tell the others about the secret plan yet?

GreasyHair35: Um...no(Dumbledore is in here asshole)

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Jo mama!

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Oh Sirius is in here! Hi Sirius:!

Freckles94: Yeah Hermione..there is 50 other fucking people we forgot about..what makes Sirius so special?

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: True that, well hi Sirius!!!

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Ron!! Thats such a fucking awful screename!! What is that? Freckles94?? Bitch.

Freckles94: (

PimpDawgehh: Sorry guys, I am commenting people back on myspace, so many damn people want to roleplay with me. What the fuck is roleplaying anyways? Jesus Fucking Christ!!! Anyways..whats up?

RLupin: Hello Padfoot.

PimpDawgehh: Yo home shizzle

W0AHH itz G0YLE: You trying to out pimp talk me, fool??

PimpDawgehh??

W0AHH itz G0YLE: Fucker, you can't mess with mehhhhh

PimpDawgehh: Fuck you bitch

dUmBl3d0R3: F1te f1te f1te f1te f1te!!!121!!control+shift!!!1

GreasyHair35: You spelled fight wrong Albus.

dUmBl3d0R3: 1 d0n'T g1V3 uh $h1+!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ZomgItsCho has left the room_

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Fuck you Choo!!!!

I.need.braces.101: You spelled Cho wrong...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Fuck you too!! I don't even know who the fuck you are!!!! Or Choo!!!! FUCK YOU ALLL!!!!

I.need.braces.101: Not like it matters but I'm Flint

RLupin: You spelled 'all' wrong...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Shut up!!! Why the fuck is everyone correcting me?????

dUmBl3d0r3: y3h 1 f33l y v0lDi3

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Thanks, Dumbledore...

W0AHH itz G0YLE: come on fite me bitchhhh

PimpDawgehh: ...

PimpDawgehh: Who the fuck are you?

W0AHH itz G0YLE: im goyle u bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i goyle the boyle

_LooneyLovegoodx3 has left room_

PimpDawgehh: What the fuck? Who the fuck was that?

W0AHH itz G0YLE: i dunno bitch but im gonna kick ur ass

PastaManXx: Goyle there is no need for senseless violence...

PimpDawgehh: Who the fuck are you? WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE????

PastaManXx: I am...the one and only...Zabini

PimpDawgehh: o-O I dont know you..wait, isn't zabini a kind of pasta?

PastaManXx: Exactly...PASTAMAN!!!! has a spaz attack

W0AHH itz G0YLE: come on fite me bitch

PimpDawgehh: Stop calling me a bitch you man-whore

W0AHH itz G0YLE: FUCK YOU!

dUmBl3d0R3: s1r1u$ $+0p hrrs1ng th3 k1d$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#$control+shift

PimpDawgehh: What the fuck...? I'm leaving.

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Freckles94: ...o-O...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Let me tell you all a story. I went to Harry Potter's house on the evening of...damn I forget what evening it was...oh well, anyway...I went to their house and James like totally jumped in front of me and was like no and then i was like avada kadavra and he was like dead...

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Um..

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: And all I wanted to do is ask if they could kindly lend me some coffee creamer but they had to be all mean about it so i killed them)

W0AHH itz G0YLE: z0mg bitch just figthe me already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#

dUmBl3d0R3: You spelled 'fight' wrong, Mr. Goyle.

PimpDawgehh: What the fuck...? Weren't you all n00bish and shit???

dUmBl3d0R3: Watch your language in front of the children, Mr. Black.

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: ...?

TheDarkLord.LikesFrapes: You know, you people are pissing me off. I'm sending my Death Eaters over to Hogwarts to kill choo all, okay?

dUmBl3d0R3: Alrighty. By the way, I commented your new pics on myspace.

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Thanks) Anyway, I'm sending them over soon...you'll see them outside soon. Make sure to wave!

PimpDawgehh: What about the Order?

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Right...I'm leaving them alone for now.

PimpDawgehh: Yay I need time to comment these people back on myspace again, WHAT THE FUCK IS ROLEPLAYING??? I'm getting really pissed off.

dUmBl3d0R3: Language, please, Mr. Black.

PimpDawgehh: Fuck you, Dumbledore.

dUmBl3d0R3: gasp shock You can't say that to me!!! I'm your headmaster!!! frowns and wags finger

PimpDawgehh: Not anymore, fuckerrrrrrrrrr.

dUmBl3d0R3: I'm telling on you!!!! I SHOULD'VE LET THOSE GODDAMN DEMENTORS GET YOU SIRIUS!!!!!!!!

PimpDawgehh: ...

RLupin: Roleplaying is the art of--

PimpDawgehh: I don't really give a fuck, Remus.

W0AHH itz G0YLE: somebody fuckin needs a talk about their fuckin language...

dUmBl3d0r3: z0mg 3v3ry0n3!!!!!control+shift!!!!!!!!!whY r3 ll mY $+ud3n+$ cU$$1n??????????N0B0DY CUR$3$ 1N MY FUCK1N $KOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RLupin: ...You know, Sirius isn't your student.

dUmBl3d0R3: h3 us3d t0 b3, B10TCH!!!!!!!! siriusly tho guys stop cursin

PimpDawgehh: Siriusly?

dUmBl3d0R3: Yha...new word-

dUmBl3d0R3: bu+ g()yzz 1 aM s1r1us!!!

PimpDawgehh: Bitch. No you're not, I am!!

dUmBl3d0R3: f()c 0ff s1r1us!!!1111121control+shift!!2\2 1 aM daa +ru3 s1r1us!!!

PimpDawgehh: Go fuck McGonagall, bitch. We know you liked her since...whenever the fuck you liked her

dUmBl3d0R3: Fuck off...McGonagall doesn't like me..shes goin out with Severusfrowns. Fuck it...

PimpDawgehh, --, who'd go out with Snivellus??

RLupin: Snivellus...heh...good times, good times

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Gay boyfriend...gay boyfriend...breaks in song, it totally fits McGonagall-

PimpDawgehh: Where the fuck did you come in at?? Who the fuck are you??

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: The one that screamed no when you were gonna leave

PimpDawgehh: Asshole, I know that, but siriusly, who are you??

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Hermione!!! Member me??

PimpDawgehh: No, where you the girl with the poofey hair that helped harry rescue meh?

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Yupperz!!!!

PimpDawgehh: Okay, then I don't know you, but I know the jolly kid!

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: What?

PimpDawgehh: You know...the red haired kid on the cover of Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone(the movie), he looks like the dude from the Polar Express

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: I was on that cover

PimpDawgehh: Does it look like I care?

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: But I can't see---

PimpDawgehh: Exactly -picks up movie- You look weird!!!!

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: (

Freckles94: Children..sleeping...snow is softly falling...

PimpDawgehh: Fuck you

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Well Sirius...thats Ron...

PimpDawgehh: Does it look like I care? I didn't think so.

PurebloodPrince: You so stole that from my myspace!!!! Bitch!!!

PimpDawgehh: Who the fuck are you?

PurebloodPrince: I am Malfoy...Draco Malfoy(James Bond Voice)

PimpDawgehh: Hi

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Your so nice to Malfoy, but so mean to me!!!frowns

PimpDawgehh: Does it look like I care--

PurebloodPrince: Stop it!!!!!

PimpDawgehh: I'm very sorry about that.

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: But---but---mouth is opened

PurebloodPrince: Fuck you Hermione, no one likes you

PimpDawgehh: Wait--aren't you that blonde haired kid??

PurebloodPrince: --, why does everyone refrence me to that? I AM THE ALMIGHTY MALFOY!!!!!!!!121

PimpDawgehh: No one cares...

PurebloodPrince: ...

PimpDawgehh: Y'know, you stole that from Snivellus

PurebloodPrince: Its different though--I am pureblood!!!!

PimpDawgehh: No one cares a fuck, go fuck hermione...

PurebloodPrince: Ewhh that mudblood?

PimpDawgehh: Yeah

PurebloodPrince: C'mon, pick someone better then that (

PimpDawgehh: Go fuck Ginny

PurebloodPrince: But she is a bloodtraitor...wait how do you know ginny?

PimpDawgehh: Cause I do. Then..go fuck Luna

PurebloodPrince: Whos Luna??

PimpDawgehh: Exactly.

dUmBl3d0R3: MaLf0yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyytackle pounce

PurebloodPrince: Wtf?? Who the fuck are you asshole!!!!!!!

dUmBl3d0r3: Cn+ cH00 r3D n00b?????????????????????????

PurebloodPrince: Sirius..what the fuck is he saying??

PimpDawgehh: He says go fuck Luna

PurebloodPrince: --

W0AHH itz G0YLE: C'mon Old man(pun)!!! Fight me!!!

PimpDawgehh: Fuck yourself, you penis fart

W0AHH itz G0YLE: I am offended

PimpDawgehh: You should be you bloody ass bitch

W0AHH itz G0YLE: (

PimpDawgehh: Bloody ass bastard!!!!

W0AHH itz G0YLE: '(

_W0AHH itz G0YLE has left the room_

dUmBl3d0R3: Sirius, please, you frightened the children

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: He did? Frighten my ass!!! What do you think I have been doing over the past...how old is Harry now??

dUmBl3d0R3: Wait..you mean Harry or Daniel Radcliffe???

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Who the fuck is Daniel Radcliffe???!

dUmBl3d0R3: He is the actor of Harry Potter in the movies...duhh, don't you read the magazines??

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Wait then Ron and Hermione are...

dUmBl3d0R3: Actors

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: WHO PLAYS MEHHHHH???

PimpDawgehh: My anus

dUmBl3d0R3: Language, Mr.Black. And Ralph Fiennes plays Voldemort.

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Thats a gay name!!!!

RLupin: ZOMG!!! Voldemorts here!!!!!

PimpDawgehh: What the fuck Remus?? Hes been here since...wait who the fuck made this chatroom?

RLupin: Olive did...

PimpDawgehh: Who the fuck is Olive? The Koesher maker or something???

RLupin: --

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: I hate Olive..

RLupin: FUCK!!! He speaks!!!!!

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Duhh--'

RLupin: ...Everyone like left

PimpDawgehh: I am here!!!

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Sirius!! Comment me back bitch!!!

PimpDawgehh: Sorry--there are all these goddamn roleplayers

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: What is roleplay?

RLupin: Roleplaying is the art of--

dUmBl3d0R3: g0 fUc y0s3lf r3mUZ

_ZomgItsCho has entered room _

_ZomgItsCho has left the room_

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Sorry everyone, I wanted to invite someone, so I invited Choo

dUmBl3d0R3: k1ll y0Urs3lffffffffff

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Yo, bitch, I commented you!!! Comment me back!!

PimpDawgehh: ...Siriusly, what the fuck is roleplay?

RLupin: I've been trying to tell you!!!

PimpDawgehh: Well, I don't want YOU to tell me. shifty eyes

RLupin: Fine. Be that way.

_HPFanGurlo0x has entered the room_

HPFanGurlo0x: ZOMG!!! Sirius Black!!! Can you roleplay with me???

PimpDawgehh: No, go fuck your self, bloody ass bitch

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Fuckin bitch

HPFanGurlo0x: OO

RLupin: --

dUmBl3d0R3: l3aV3 choo b1tCh!!

_HPFanGurlo0x has left the room_

RLupin: Nice one Sirius. A fan girl comes in, just to roleplay and you scare her off. She may of explained what roleplaying was--but no, you told her to go fuck herself. Smooth move.

PimpDawgehh: Damn it..

SlytherinxPride: Omg guys!! I totally forgot I made this chatroom until I scrolled down, sorry xD

PimpDawgehh: Who the fuck are you?

SlytherinxPride: Uhm...Olive

dUmBl3d0R3: K1ll y0Urs3lf!!!#!!!#control+shift!!

SlytherinxPride: But..but..I am from Hogwarts

dUmBl3d0R3: I don't give a fuck if your from my school or not, your a slytherin...and that means..

SlytherinxPride: ...yeah??knows what he is going to say

dUmBl3d0R3: You're a slut whore!!!!!

SlytherinxPride: But Ginny is a Gryffindor and she is a slut whore...

dUmBl3d0R3: True datt..

RLupin: OMG IS VOLDIE STILL HERE??

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Yeah get over it bitch...by the way Lupin...do you have a myspace??

RLupin: Yeah.. Wow Remus xD, I don't think you added me...mine is  Add me bitch whores, only Dumbledore did..mine is  m1n3 1s  All the obvious...

SlytherinxPride: And I don't even have you people on mine..I'd hardly doubt you'd have one...cough Voldie and Dumbley but I guess you do, mine is  real myspace url)

PimpDawgehh: Who the fuck is Dustehh?

SlytherinxPride: Dusteh?

PimpDawgehh: Hellllll yeahhhh(dusty in pimp form)

SlytherinxPride: Yeah...long story about that one.

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Oh, hes probably some gai hufflepuff, right?

SlytherinxPride: No

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Then he is some gai ravenclaw

SlytherinxPride: Nope

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Then a gai gryffindor?

SlytherinxPride: Nope

PimpDawgehh: Slytherin?

SlytherinxPride: Nope

RLupin: Then who the fuck is he??!

dUmBl3d0R3: Yeah, as I clarify, there is no one in Hogwarts with the name Dusty...

SlytherinxPride: What the fuck happened to you?

dUmBl3d0R3: n0+h1nggg

PimpDawgehh: --, he does that sometimes

_YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy has entered the room_

SlytherinxPride: I didn't invite anyone..

PimpDawgehh: Me neither...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: PADFOOT!!!!tackle glomps

PimpDawgehh: How the fuck do you know me?

RLupin: ...Who is this?

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: MOONY!!!!!!!!tackle glomps too

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: Good to see you guys again!!

PimpDawgehh: James...?

RLupin: Impossible, James is dead

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: Moony, I am greatly offended(

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Wtf? I killed you!!!

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: ZOMG!!!! VOLDIE GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO 3

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: Heres the coffee creamer you wanted...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Um...why did you put a heart after the sentence?

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: Because I luff you!! luffs

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: And we are on the computer, how am I supposed to get the creamer you ass?

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: And besides...I already ran to Acme...

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: Well..I just am trying to help...(

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Well you aren't, so go fuck yourself!!!

PimpDawgehh: OO...James, how are you fucking alive..?

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: OO, I don't know xD

PimpDawgehh: Where is Lily fucking at anyway?

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: She has aol...and well, she has awful connections..so she can't get on(, but I don't care anyways...atleast I am with Voldie 3

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...not wanting to know that asshole

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: Don't deny your feelings!!!  
RLupin: ZOMG!!! JAMES IS HERE!!!

PimpDawgehh: Duh, your really fucking slow Moony..

RLupin: Nuh uh...fucktart

PimpDawgehh: Oh you want to mess? And thats Padfoot to you...Peter is fucktart

RLupin: C'mon!! Lets go!!!

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: OO

dUmBl3d0R3: f1t3!!!!!!!!!!!!Y3SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

GreasyHair35: ...I've been away for awhile...and it seems I have been missing something...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Damn straight biotch! And comment me back on myspace!!

GreasyHair35: Damn you...I don't want to...

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: Snivellus!!! Its been awhile!! AWESOME SCREENAME!!!!!!

GreasyHair35: ...

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: You like mine?

GreasyHair35: Uh...

YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy: DAMN YOU!!!!!!! Fucktart...

PimpDawgehh: No, Peter is fucktart...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Wonder where Remus is...

PimpDawgehh: Probably shaving his legs xD, or recovering from being bitch slapped!!

dUmBl3d0R3: 1 v0t3 f0R r3mUz ShAv1ngg h1z l3gz!!

RLupin: How do you know?

_YouKnowMyGlassesAreSexy has left the room_

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: That bitch..I didn't get his myspace url...(

dUmBl3d0R3: s3r1uz (I know I spelled it wrong)

RLupin: Bitch..

PimpDawgehh: Fuck!!

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Why'd you say that?

PimpDawgehh: If you(and the viewers) didn't notice, I gotta say fuck in every sentence!! And I sorta been forgetting

RLupin: OMG!! JAMES LEFT!!!!

SlytherinxPride: Your really sad Professor Lupin...

PimpDawgehh: When the fuck did you come in?

SlytherinxPride: Just now, I just ate a poptart!!!

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: I want a poptart!!! And your myspace url! I forgot it(

RLupin: cough obsessed cough

RLupin: Who said that?

PimpDawgehh: points you fucking did

GreasyHair35: My myspace url is  More the obvious...

PimpDawgehh: Fuck you Olive!

dUmBl3d0R3: Language Mr.Black...

PimpDawgehh: How many times are you gonna fucking say that?

dUmBl3d0R3: I don't know...maybe 4...5? I didn't look up at our aim convo...I am barely paying attention.

dUmBl3d0R3: Also...I got a new screename, its linked so I'll still be here...its...LanguageMrBlackXx

PimpDawgehh: Fucking kill yourself!!

_LanguageMrBlackXx has entered room _

_Freckles94 has left the room_

PimpDawgehh: That was the polor express guy!!! I didn't want him to leave :'(...fuck

SlytherinxPride: After you were mean to him? I think you deserve it..

PimpDawgehh: All I said was fuck you...you don't seem to be offended, and I said it to you over a dozen times...

RLupin: Padfoot...you said it to everyone

PimpDawgehh: Fuck you Remus

RLupin: I end my case

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: AWWW SNAPEY-POO DISAPPEARED ON MEHH(

GreasyHair35: ...Snapey-poo? Well I am here if thats what you mean?

_W0AHH itz G0YLE has magically entered room_

W0AHH itz G0YLE: C'mon, fite me bitch!!!!  
_W0AHH itz G0YLE has left the room_

LanguageMrBlackXx: That biotch...

PimpDawgehh: How many fucking times is he gonna call me a bitch?

LanguageMrBlackXx: I dunno...o-O

_alaskancrabbe has entered room_

alaskancrabbe: hey everyone is goyle in here?

LanguageMrBlackXx: Well, he just left, Mr. Crabbe.

dUmBl3d0R3: yh h3 jU$ l3F+ n00bbbbbbbbb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#22#122control+shift!!!!#1233

alaskancrabbe: ...?

RLupin: You'll have to excuse Dumbledore...he has multiple personalities...dUmBl3d0R3 is his n00b s/n

alaskancrabbe: okkkkkkkkkkk

_alaskancrabbe has left the room_

PimpDawgehh: Fuck, he left too...

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Yo

PimpDawgehh: Where the fuck did you come in at?? FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!2312!#

RLupin: Nice, Sirius.

PimpDawgehh: )

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: I was studying for our Potions test, if you must know.

LanguageMrBlackXx: That is good that you are studying, Miss Granger. Keep hard work on your grades!

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: ...Who are you?

dUmBl3d0R3: d0n+ l1st3n t0 h1m h3rm10n3. p0t10ns cn g0 sUck r3mUzz's bll$

PimpDawgehh: Remus has balls...? I always thought he was some form of transexual...

RLupin: ...Thanks, Padfoot.

GreasyHair35: You know, I heard that...Potions isn't that bad...

dUmBl3d0R3: fUc y0uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

LanguageMrBlackXx: I am terribly sorry, Severus, buddy ol' pal.

GreasyHair35: Who are you?

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: That's what I'd like to know!!! o-O

LanguageMrBlackXx: You have a very inappropriate screen name, Miss Granger.

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: ...

PimpDawgehh: It's Dumbledore, by the way.

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: But I thought dUmBl3d0R3 was Dumbledore.

PimpDawgehh: He has two screen names, for his split personalities...

GreasyHair35: I noticed --

RLupin: Sorry everyone, I was shaving my legs )

PimpDawgehh: Moony, how can you call yourself a man?

RLupin: Shut up, Sirius.

LanguageMrBlackXx: Language, Mr. Lupin.

RLupin: What the fuck? I didn't even curse.

PimpDawgehh: You did just now...smirks

LanguageMrBlackXx: Stop this senseless bickering!

dUmBl3d0R3: f1t3 f1t3 f1t3 f1t3!!!!!!#322!#!!control+shift!!2232

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: ZOMG sorry guys I was getting a frappe at Starbucks and didn't have an away message on...yeah...I am missing somthing...Remus is a transexual?

PimpDawgehh: Yeah, he is...so sad, isn't it?

RLupin: Stfu, Padfoot. --

PimpDawgehh: Make me, bitch.

dUmBl3d0R3: f1t3 f1t3 f1t3 f1t3 f1t3 f1t3!!!!!312!#$R!control+shift!#$!E#!!#!!!!!2321!!#!!!#!!!323134

RLupin: Let's take this outside!!! YO MAMA!

PimpDawgehh: --'...Remus...no. You...you can't be gangster like that.

RLupin: (

_TheChosenOne has entered the room_

TheChosenOne: ZOMG! Hi everyone! Who invited meh?

PurebloodPrince: Ugh...

dUmBl3d0R3: h3h3!!2! 1 1nv1t3d hArrY...!

LanguageMrBlackXx: Dumbledore, you should not have invited Mr. Potter. He will cause trouble. Kick him out.

dUmBl3d0R3: mk3 m3, f+ $$!!!!!!!!!!3222!!!3412!control+shift!!$control+shift!!32312234#T$&control+shift!!!!#&326452!

RLupin: Alright, Padfoot, let's take this outside!!!

PimpDawgehh: ...

PimpDawgehh: You're so gay, Remus.

LanguageMrBlackXx: LANGUAGE MR. BLACK!!! Why do you think I made this screen name? It is a helpful reminder--

PimpDawgehh: Go fuck yourself.

RLupin: Brb, I missed a spot on my legs...

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: I'm back, bitches!

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Isn't Harry still here?

TheChosenOne: Yepperz

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Well I am back guys, I kinda...forgot about this xD

PimpDawgehh: Go fuck Crookshanks

ItsMuggleBornBitchhh: (

TheChosenOne: Hey! You guys are getting off the subject about me!!

PurebloodPrince: Yeah...well I've been trying to...

dUmBl3d0R3: 1 hV3N+N hRrYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!$#!control+shift!!#12321433544&&

PimpDawgehh: What the fuck does control+shift mean anyways?

PurebloodPrince: It doesn't mean anything--

dUmBl3d0R3: 1+ m3AnZ uR n00b!!$$$4325control+shift!!

PimpDawgehh: Fuck yourself

LanguageMrBlackXx: WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN FUCKING TELLING YOU THIS FUCKING NIGHT ALL THE FUCKING TIME!!!!!! STOP SAYING THE FUCK WORD FUCKER!!!!!!

RLupin: Wow Dumbledore...by the way, I got the spot

PimpDawgehh: Are you trying to out 'fuck' talk me?

LanguageMrBlackXx: FUCK!!!!

GreasyHair35: Dumbledore...there are children---

LanguageMrBlackXx: Fuck you Snape!!!!!!!!!!!!#$&

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Dumbledore snapped...

LanguageMrBlackXx: FUCK YOU HERMIONE!!!!!

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: See Sirius? Your a bad influence!!!!

PimpDawgehh: FUCK YOU HERMIONE!!!!!

RLupin: She rests her case

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: '(

dUmBl3d0R3: WwWwwwwwwWWWWwwwwWWWWWWWwWWWWwwWWWWwWwWWWWWWWwWWwcontrol+shiftWWWWwWWWWWWWwwWWWW!QAE#WQ#$m s3r1Uz ND dUmBl3d0R3 syy S0rRyy!!!!#$!

PimpDawgehh: Fuck you

LanguageMrBlackXx: FUCK YOU!!!!!! Oh see Sirius? I used caps on my fuck )

PimpDawgehh: Suck someones dick

RLupin: You can use mine--

PimpDawgehh: Remus, you don't have a dick...

TheChosenOne: I am up for grabs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!control+shift!!!!!!!!!!1

PurebloodPrince: makes sickly face

TheChosenOne: I LIKE DICKS!!!!!!!!

RLupin: Same here...

RLupin: Who said that?

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: I am watching this tv show, and they said, are you fucking serious??? LMFAOOOOOO, zomg lyk it waz rly funnehhh

PimpDawgehh: I am really offended I am used often in puns (, its not my fault J.K Rowling made that my name(

LanguageMrBlackXx: Who the fuck is that?

RLupin: She wrote the Harry Potter books..

LanguageMrBlackXx: That sucks..my name is gay!!! Siriusly!!! DUMBLEDORE!!! Who'd think of that shit?

ItsMugglebornBitchhh: Well...she would

LanguageMrBlackXx: FUCK OFF HERMIONE!!!!#!#!

dUmBl3d0R3: uR r33ly m3An dUmBl3d0R3!!!#!#$#$!#$control+shift#$!#$TY&$#

LanguageMrBlack: Go suck Lupin's dick

PimpDawgehh: I think we already agreed Moony doesn't have a dick...

RLupin: Thanks Padfoot, what would I do without you?

PimpDawgehh: Probably be only slightly gay nudge

RLupin: But you aren't gay

PimpDawgehh: I know, I just had to nudge you )

PimpDawgehh: nudges Dumbledore

PimpDawgehh: nudges Voldie

PimpDawgehh: nudges Hermione

PimpDawgehh: nudges Malfoy

PurebloodPrince: Dont touch me

PimpDawgehh: Aww fuck off Malfoy

PurebloodPrince: (

PimpDawgehh: nudges Olive

PimpDawgehh: nudges Snivellus

PimpDawgehh: nudges James's corpse

TheChosenOne: Sirius!!! You didn't nudge me :[

PimpDawgehh: I'm not nudging gay people nudges Lupin and Harry

TheChosenOne: You just nudged meh..

RLupin: Yeah you nudged me too...

PimpDawgehh: Well I had to, to indicate you are gay-

RLupin: --

GreasyHair35: Hey does anyone know what it feels like to have sex with someone??

PimpDawgehh: No...why?

GreasyHair: Well McGonagall...trails off

RLupin: No..not yet

TheChosenOne: Well, of course Malfoy and Olive do...

TheChosenOne: Who said that?

PimpDawgehh: Well of course it will end up with a relationship of some sort. My right hand is Moony and my left is Harry. smacks hands and rubs

GreasyHair35: Too much info guys..I didn't need to know about students and gay love...

PurebloodPrince: Well you asked so he told you the truth!!!!

PurebloodPrince: I mean, you only asked

LanguageMrBlackXx: And who could forget my wild night with Peter...heh

GreasyHair35: --, Albus please...

PimpDawgehh: Well..maybe I do know...

PimpDawgehh: James would get mad at me if he knew though...

PimpDawgehh: Who said that?

RLupin: ZOMG YOU FUCKED LILY

GreasyHair35: gets mad So..she cheated on me?

LanguageMrBlackXx: She never went out with you Severus...

GreasyHair35: Like you'd know!!!

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: I do...Raises eyebrows

Everyone: looks at voldie and gasps

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Like any of you know...but when we were kids me and Bellatrix...

PurebloodPrince: WHAT???

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Don't tell your aunt though ;)

PimpDawgehh: Didn't you tell me in chatzy you did it with Narcissa once?

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: SHHH, fucktart

PimpDawgehh: No Peter is--

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Fuck off penis fart

PurebloodPrince: is stunned I'm telling daddy on you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$#$$#!

TheDarkLord.LikesFrappes: Oh shit..

RLupin: Well...then me and James had a night...ahh good times

TheChosenOne: Yeah..I told my friends about that night

dUmBl3d0R3: 1 fUc3d mYs3Lf 0nC3

LanguageMrBlackXx: Nice Dumbledore..

dUmBl3d0R3: sH()+ uPP dUmBl3d0R3!!!

PimpDawgehh: ) -- snape

GreasyHair35: No..that looks like a ass with eyes--

PimpDawgehh: Well its supposed to be your nose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#$

GreasyHair35: Wait..I will be back in 15 minutes..McGonagall is waiting for me...I mean, I gotta run to Target..bbl

RLupin: Toodles

Auto Response From GreasyHair35: Fucking McGonagall 333...I mean Target..bbl

PimpDawgehh: THATS A GAY COVER UP, I mean Target--, what the fuck is that?

LanguageMrBlackXx: Sevyy has always been like that 333

LanguageMrBlackXx: Uhh..I mean...TARGET!!!!


End file.
